


[kylux]秩序爱情

by UniversalPuppy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalPuppy/pseuds/UniversalPuppy
Summary: 本·索罗选择了秩序爱情公司的赫克斯的爱情服务后，逐渐沉迷于“爱”这种毒品不可自拔，从而出卖了自己的灵魂成为了公司的凯·洛伦。
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren





	[kylux]秩序爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 本文出现了No Party For Cao Dong的歌《勇敢的人》的要素。  
> 读者需要知道：他们两个只是消费者和供应商的关系，从始至终没有爱情。

斯诺克自秩序爱情公司第一把交椅卸任后，坐上执行总裁位子的毫无疑问会是赫克斯。  
毕竟赫克斯一向深受器重，更重要的是他多年不动声色的操纵让上年纪的老人并没有太多的选择。想要公司持续发展？想要连年不破稳居第一的神话？想要超过模控生命这个强有力的劲敌？很好，高层员工，那就投赫克斯一票。

22世纪的节奏快到可以一天榨干一个人的全部价值，甚至于排队领过时薪就会失业的群体也不占少数。压榨、冷漠、金钱至上、疲惫、廉价的劳动力、枯萎的创造力……你可以有很多个词汇用以形容这个时代，压力也老生常谈地随之而来。  
想预约心理咨询？在家族制度下的受益者和政府高级官员可以拥有专聘医生，各大公司高层人员才有机会享受每月一次的定期疏解。  
至于其他的人，药物可以压榨掉这些廉价电池最后一点剩余价值。药物的副作用？谁会在乎一次性廉价建材的使用周期呢。  
伟大的斯诺克看到了这个世界的商机——亟待解决的情感需求，秩序爱情公司应运而生，全宇宙已知范围内只此一家。

秩序爱情，给你最需要的爱，最低价999.99/天起(注: 宇宙通用货币)  
爱情！欲购从速！  
每天，无论人们走在哪里，都能在各种电子屏上看到这样的标语。  
每天，秩序爱情都会收获以亿作为单位的宇宙新用户。  
只要付费，就能获得爱。

即便荣登执行总裁，赫克斯也没有放弃作为一线爱情工作者竭诚为用户服务。公司员工常常讨论总裁的尽职尽责，无论为了获得用户的一手需求资料，或者亲自感受行业氛围，总少不了亲力亲为嘛。  
但从没有一个人接近最正确的答案：赫克斯只是享受这个工作过程。  
接近一个人，洞穿他最渴望的需求，给予他，最后这个人会彻底离不开自己，这种掌握绝对权力的感觉让赫克斯上瘾。

本·索罗曾是绝地警察，但因屡次镜出任务忽略直系长官的命令，造成重大人员损失而被革职，他只好干些勉强算是技术性的小时工维持生活，时薪不低，甚至是中上等的水平，除了随时可能失业以及无休止的加班外，本的生活依靠这份工作也能攒下小小一笔钱。  
绝地的训练让他能够适应如此的工作强度，只是偶尔他也会想起那个几乎从未给过他爱的父亲。  
他父亲的星际运输工作出差时间都以年计，本刚刚被革职时试图联系自己的父亲谋求一份新工作、或者安慰，什么都好。却只得到对方通讯系统预设的回应：  
“您呼叫的用户位于服务区以外，距离返航还有6年198天，预计返航时间为1年274天，请您耐心等待，我们已为您自动排序，于汉·索罗返回服务区后第一时间为您提醒用户回应，您是第321位排队等待的用户，请在滴的一声后挂机。”

本在一个普通的凌晨疲惫地下班回家，因为公用交通线路停运整修又不想花费对现在的他来说昂贵的私人交通服务，他只好花一个小时走回家。而这条疲惫又遥远的路上，他至少听到一百次“为你的爱情买单”或者“爱情！欲购从速”的电子屏广告声，还不算他走神时忽略过去的几百次。  
好奇心和强烈的情感需求让空虚的本在回家后点开了秩序爱情的商店。他胡乱猜测着这家公司会提供怎样的爱情服务，或许这只是提供性爱服务的另类手段。  
简洁热情的粉橙色商城界面首页就是今日的折扣爱情，而销量第一位的Mr.Perfect好评率高达97.13%，而今天他打了0.1折——原价9999/h，限时特惠99.99/h！  
懒得挑选的本觉得很划算，于是他支付两个小时的价位。  
199.98仅仅是时薪的一半，而我又不会每天都需要爱情服务。本说服了自己。  
赫克斯的半实体化投影在本的小屋上线，他热诚的微笑让有些紧张的本放松了许多。本有些犹豫地提问：“好吧，Mr...Perfect, 你要如何提供爱情服务？”  
“赫克斯，我亲爱的，你可以叫我的名字，这是独属于你这两个小时的特权。”赫克斯甜蜜地称呼着本，冲他眨了眨眼，“亲爱的甜心，你希望我如何称呼你呢，还是只这样就好。”  
“本，我的名字是本。”本和他交换了名字。

赫克斯循循善诱，极为贴心地引导着本谈及自己的生活，听他抱怨自己意外失去了上一份好工作，而自己从未感觉到父亲的帮助，甚至于到现在都未曾联系到自己的亲人，听他说自己在警察体制内部老师的不近人情。赫克斯真诚的笑容和甜蜜的见缝插针搭话技巧，根本不会让日复一日面对相似废话的不耐烦显露出来，他只会不断地点头，利用半实体化的投影电流模拟简单的肢体接触。  
时不时地，赫克斯会抚摸着本毛茸茸的头，轻轻吻他的鼻尖，温柔地告诉他：“这不是你的错，而我喜欢这样的你。”  
两个小时飞速流逝了，本对时间一无所知，他正想开启下一个话题，抱怨一下自己的新工作时，赫克斯停留在同他额头微贴额头的亲密距离，却用不同于刚才的冷冰冰的语气询问：“尊敬的秩序爱情注册用户，你本日的爱情服务时长于凌晨4点23分已经结束，是否续费？选择否，将自动退出投射程序。”  
本靠着沙发目瞪口呆地看着几乎贴在自己眼前的人，慌乱地看了眼挂钟，“好吧、续费，续费怎么操作？”  
赫克斯的语气这才恢复一点温度，“公司会自动在用户的电子支付账户扣取费用。请问你需要多久的时长？”  
本的身体有些困倦了，但滔滔不绝两个小时的劲头还让他的精神格外兴奋，他盯着时间思索片刻：“一个小时吧。”  
“请再次确认，公司将扣取9999宇宙通用货币续费一小时的时长。”赫克斯没有改变如此贴近的姿势，就这样盯着本的眼睛。  
“等等——”本震惊地下意识想抓住赫克斯，手却穿过了投影，“不是99.99一小时吗？”  
原来就不达眼角的笑意瞬间消失，赫克斯冷冰冰地说，“尊敬的用户，我认为你明白限时特惠的含义。”  
本还是花费掉积蓄的二十分之一，为自己过盛的表达欲买单。他想，这太昂贵了，只此一次。

一周后， 本因为工作使客户不满意地扣了两颗星的评价，让他失去了本日整整一半的工资而格外难过，而低落的心情使工作效率减少，整整一周的薪酬都因此降低了2/3。  
他理所应当地想起了秩序爱情，想起了赫克斯提供的完美感情服务——贴心、温柔、甜蜜的恋人，肯定你支持你，愿意倾听和包容你的一切。  
本在没有折扣的一天支付了9999宇宙通用货币。  
等到第三次购买，本的操作已经格外流畅。这周的薪酬高了些，他奢侈地买了两个小时。  
本已经不知不觉爱上了有赫克斯陪伴的日子，看不到这位甜蜜爱人的时候，他一刻也无法忍受。  
他的积蓄不多，而爱情这种商品又格外昂贵。  
在他花光了积蓄之后，只好用自己的日结工资付账，但一日6000左右的工资，根本不足以支撑本既生活得不错，还能每天都见到赫克斯。本理所应当地采用星际信用点借贷——而他根本没有还钱能力。  
赫克斯冷冷地看着他从生活质量还不错的人，逐渐变成沉迷获得爱而一无所有的爱情瘾君子。赫克斯已经亲眼见过无数这样的案例，这一点也不稀奇。  
欲购从速的爱情就是这种毒品。

本一无所有了。  
他坐在地板上，最终还是绝望地对半实体全息投影的赫克斯说出了那句赫克斯早有预料的话：“我是如此爱你，可以多陪我一会吗，哪怕一分钟。”  
赫克斯用毫无温度的语气和他说：“您可以通过观看一段广告来兑换一点免费的爱。”  
“你不爱我吗？我不相信，你肯定爱我，你说过我非常优秀，你说过你喜欢我。”本仍然不死心地追问。  
赫克斯戴上了职业式捉摸不透的笑容面具：“我的爱要9999一个小时，你付得起吗？”  
本最终妥协了。他耗费宝贵的休息时间观看了长达两个小时的广告资料片，还认真地在系统指导下完成了消费者问卷，这才换到赫克斯15分钟的诚挚安慰，和一个虚无缥缈的晚安吻。  
他卖掉家具，卖掉工作职位，卖掉房子，也只能延续赫克斯的爱几个星期。

本已经一个月没有钱购买赫克斯的爱了。  
他攒了整整一个月的钱，并凭借老用户特权，才能购买十分钟时长的赫克斯的爱。本着魔一样眷恋地看着昂贵的赫克斯，愿意为了在付费时长外还肯留下来同自己说话的赫克斯付出一切，哪怕赫克斯在劝说自己将肾脏卖给公司“做实验”。  
这也是赫克斯早有预料的事。  
失去爱的人愿意为公司付出一切。  
公司用这些爱的瘾君子的健康器官，给那些怕死的有权有势又不相信义肢的人群做器官移植，除了利润巨大之外，公司也会获得更多的保护伞。  
失去了一个肾的本，获得了秩序爱情公司免费的义肢手术，以及赫克斯24小时陪同半个月的爱，甚至包括一小段美妙的性爱体验。  
卖掉他的肾他的肝和他的肺，他卖光了一切，换到赫克斯几个月的爱。为了这份爱，再卖掉自己的灵魂，也不是什么难事。  
本和秩序爱情签约，成为终生的爱情提供者，他有一个新名字了——凯·洛伦。

爱情是稀有品，从业者寥寥无几，秩序爱情很缺人手，他们熟练地把人培养成可以完美符合任何用户需求的商品。  
——爱情提供者是圆的，他们没有棱角。  
公司会榨干每个员工的所有剩余价值。如果说有公司什么好的，那就是在公司，你可以见到你爱的那个人的真真正正的实体。  
爱情提供者如果业绩不达标，微薄的薪酬和食物、日用品都会照常发放，只是无法获得爱这种“毒品”。  
刚刚入行的凯洛伦总是学不会如何提升自己本人的销售额，他惨惨地无论如何都学不会，因为业绩惨淡蜷缩在公司提供的狭窄房间里大哭，又没有绩点去找赫克斯安慰。  


终于，幸运之神眷顾了可怜的凯洛伦，让他在本月能够攒够绩点去见赫克斯，他惨淡地自说自话：“你是因为什么来工作的，也是被骗来的吗？”  
赫克斯用顶多不冷的语气回答：“我和你不一样，我是自愿的，随时可以离开。”  
凯洛伦疑惑着靠近赫克斯，试图触碰他的手，一次感受爱人的体温，“可是你失去了灵魂，有机会不丢掉，的确还是来这里工作，不是很不值得吗？”  
赫克斯不动声色回避着凯洛伦的触碰，炫耀地转动自己昂贵的手表，顺便理了理自己价值连城的钻石袖口，再抚摸自己手感极佳的丝绸领带，“傻逼。我有名贵的领带和高级公寓，还是本月业绩第一名。”  
凯洛伦在时常剩下的最后一分钟，仍然抱有希望的问，“赫克斯，你是不是被公司控制不得不这样做？我爱你，我愿意带你一起逃跑。”  
而赫克斯只会轻蔑地讽刺他，“告诉你吧，我是这里的执行总裁，还肯在一线工作，纯粹是因为兴趣。用户——爱的需求者，或者你们这些人，随便怎么称呼，太容易就会被爱情蒙蔽，如此的愚蠢又便于操纵。你明白吗，你们都掌握在我的手里。”  
赫克斯在凯洛伦彻底心碎的表情下，高傲地整理着奢华的西装，手掌搭在他的肩膀上，用力把他按到沙发上坐好。  
他俯视着本，“记得好好工作，提升业绩点数，如果你做的够好，也许我会考虑给你一个吻。”


End file.
